


Bones of Dragon

by StrawberrySwirl



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySwirl/pseuds/StrawberrySwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, my turn." The Dunmer stared right into her eyes. "Do you feel any attraction to me whatsoever?" Choking on saliva, Lydia stood up fast and stared in shock at her Thane. "My Thane, what kind of question is that?" <em>For Skyrim Kink Meme</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones of Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Just transferring my stories from ff.net to here, so don't mind me and enjoy the fics :)
> 
> Prompt can be found here: http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3288.html?thread=1969880#t1969880

Groaning, the Dragonborn opened his eyes and squinted at the light filtering from the window. It's been five days since the Dunmer laid on the bed and slept the time away from the injury he got while traveling. He was used to the harsh winter air and the rough mountain sides than being in his home, doing absolutely nothing but yell at Lydia to get him food or drinks was getting very boring.

"Lydia!" He yelled, the sound of a pan being dropped immediately followed and then steps coming up the stairs.

"Yes, my Thane?" Lydia asked, panting lightly from being startled by her master. He does it every time he's home, she should be used to it by now. "And I know I'm bound to carry your burden and protect you with my life, yada, yada… but I swear that if you ask me to rub your feet one more time—"

"Hn, you sure are quick to jump to conclusions. Protect me with your life my ass." The Dunmer said, frowning lightly at his housecarl. She had some guts to talk to the Dragonborn like that, but she and Daren were good friends so that could be the reason why she's so fresh with him.

"Not conclusions, but foreseeing my Thane." Lydia smiled knowingly as her master growled and flopped himself back on the bed.

"Ah, Lydia, remind me not to carry stupid dragon bones anymore! My leg really hurts and I can't properly heal myself for the love of the blood I carry in me. I'm a shame to my kind." Daren pulled the covers and hid himself from the Nord woman. The laughter coming from her made him feel better though.

Ever since they met each other, Daren felt at ease with her, like he could be himself and not worry about anything. Many people are afraid of Dunmer because most look scary or angry, but really he is a gentle soul. He is a gentle soul who can't do healing magic even if his life depended on it.

Another groan filled the room.

Lydia walked around the bed and sat on the side, pulling the covers down and smiling at Daren. "My Thane, would you like anything to eat?" She asked, putting her hand against his forehead to see if he had a fever running.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I want to go outside." He pouted like a three year old.

Looking at him pointedly, Lydia shook her head and stood up. "You know you can't walk, and the healer said to keep from moving the leg as much as you can. They will come see you tomorrow, so be patient my Thane."

Daren stared at the door, trying to think of a way to do something, anything.

Seeing that her Thane was not responding to what she just said, the housecarl decided to leave the room and go into hers to change into her armor. She was wearing a light dress that she sometimes put on when things like this happen. Her Thane was so careless when it came to his own health that sometimes she wished he were more responsible.

"Lydia!" Daren shouted once more, interrupting the housecarl while she was lacing her dress on the front.

Walking back in the room, Lydia saw her Thane sitting up against the headboard of the bed with the sheet down to his waist. The Dunmer's chest was very muscular and had light hair on it. He looked absolutely handsome with his dark, messy mohawk and his deep, red eyes.

"I have a request—"

"You better not—" Lydia interrupted.

"NO, I won't ask you to massage my feet. Now, if you could let me finish…" Daren stared at her, waiting to see if she had anything else to say. "As I said I have a request. I want you to keep the dress and not put on your armor." He said as the housecarl kept silent.

The Nord woman blinked at him. "What?"

Sighing, the Dunmer shook his head in exasperation. "Woman, I said keep the dress on. You look good."

Lydia's mouth dropped open at the comment and her face turned red. What the heck?

"Don't look confused, it's not a secret that you are a very attractive woman. Also, it's a rare occasion for you to be out your armor and looking like a lady."

Moving as quickly as he could, Daren evaded a plate that hit the wall next to his face in surprise. "Whoa! Watch it, Lydia!"

"I think you better watch it, my Thane. I am probably more a lady than other woman you've encountered in your life, I can assure you." Glaring at her master, the Nord woman turned to leave but was stopped once more by her Thane calling her name. Closing her eyes in frustration, the woman turned around and was greeted by the Dragonborn standing in front of her.

"Ah! My Thane, you need to lie down!" She immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bed, gently. The Dunmer stood his ground and pulled back on her, locking her between his arms in an embrace.

"I'll lie down if you promise to stay here with me." And with that, the housecarl nodded her head and motioned for him to get in the bed. One day, this idiot will permanently hurt himself and all she would do then is laugh at his carelessness.

"Lydia, I have another request. Let's play a game." Daren sat on the bed and turned to look at the Nord woman, smiling mischievously. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Fine, what is it?" Lydia said sitting down on the other side of the bed, on top of the messy covers. She was starting to feel that staying in the room was a bad idea.

"Let's ask each other a question and we have to answer it truthfully. It'll be a great way to get to know each other!" Daren said enthusiastically, bouncing a little bit on the bed.

"Sure." The housecalr agreed tentatively. She's never played this 'game' before but she could guess where this could get to. The bastard wanted to pull information out of her, of her personal life. He's tried many times before but since he's injured, she might as well humor the poor man. Sitting here for five days would probably drive her insane too, if she were a mercenary traveler like him.

"Okay, let's start with you. Ask me anything you want to know about me." Daren said, smiling at her and staring with his dark red eyes.

Thinking about it, Lydia pondered on what to ask.

"How do the soul absorbing feels like?" She finally asked after a minute of thinking.

Chuckling, Daren patted her hand with his. "It feels horrible, like when you stand up too fast and your brain and eyes feel fuzzy, but ten times worse with pain, and with creepy voices talking to you in dragon language."

"Interesting, I always wondered that." She smiled back at her Thane. It did feel good to know some things about him. It made her feel like she understands him a little more.

"Okay, my turn." The Dunmer stared right into her eyes. "Do you feel any attraction to me whatsoever?"

Choking on saliva, Lydia stood up fast and stared in shock at her Thane.

"My Thane, what kind of question is that?" She took a step back and blushed a second time that day.

"Just answer it."

Nervously getting a hold of the dresser behind her, Lydia swallowed and looked down to the wooden floor. She should have known he was going to make this difficult, a simple get-to-know-you game. Why can't this Dunmer take something seriously?

"No." She said, looking back at him.

Daren smiled and lifted his hand to her, waiting for her to grab it. "Don't lie."

Looking towards the door, Lydia thought of a way to escape this very awkward moment. She had feelings for him, and of course she was attracted to him. He was the most handsome, respectful and honest man she's ever met. After a couple of months of living with him, she couldn't believe her luck to serve a man as honorable and nice as him.

"Grab my hand and come sit with me. Because I do find you very attractive and I would like to know something." Daren kept smiling as she grabbed his hand got pulled gently to the bed, sitting next to him and waiting for another question to come to her. Instead, the Dunmer slid his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her to his lips.

This was a shock to the housecarl.

Closing her eyes, Lydia went with it, feeling excitement from kissing her Thane, a wonderful man that she's dreamed for a long time now. It felt almost surreal.

Daren moved his lips on her, trying to get her to kiss him back, feeling the softness of her lips. He's been dying to do this for the past five days he's been here. The Dunmer has had eyes on his housecarl since he met her a year ago, when he became the Thane in Whiterun. She had looked so beautiful and brave on her armor and weapons, it was love at first sight. There has not been a woman that has captivated him as much as her, true, there was not much to her but he loved her dark tresses and her brown eyes. He wants to look into those eyes.

Moaning, Daren pulled back, opening his eyes and staring into hers, they were glassy and hopeful. He knew he was not wrong when her feelings for him became apparent.

"Lydia please let me have you." The Dunmer said, laying down and pulling her on top of him. Her breasts pushed on his chest through her dress and he couldn't wait to take it off, to kiss and lick every inch of her skin.

"My Thane, this is crazy." Lydia breathed out as her lips touched his again, sucking on his lower lip while her hands went up to caress the sides of his face and his pointy ears. "But you may."

His strong hands traveled down her sides and up her legs inside her dress, he knows he should take his time but being inside this house for five days has him feeling frenzied. Feeling her undergarments, he pulled them down and off her legs with her help and she settled on his hips, running her hands on his mohawk.

"The dress unlaced like that in the front makes you look ravishing." Daren commented, staring at her bursting chest, trying to get the damn clothing off her body. His fingers were too clumsy to do anything.

"Let me help you." The Nord woman took charge and continued to unlace it as she was doing in her room a while ago. She wiggled her hips, rubbing his erected manhood with her behind, making the Dunmer close his eyes and moan in pleasure. Divines, he felt huge.

Taking the top part of the dress off, her breasts came loose and Daren groaned, pulling her forward and grabbing a perky nipple between his lips. They were so soft and so big, it was perfect. He suckled on it as his other hand fondled the other one; he's waited so long for this. He loved her breasts.

Lydia sighted as shivers ran from her neck to the tip of her toes, making her nipples erect even more inside Daren's mouth. He looked so hot biting and sucking her breast, it made her lower regions feel hot and tingly. She's dreamed of this for so long.

Leaving her chest, Daren pulled her lips to his as his hands started removing the bottom part of the dress. He couldn't wait to see and taste her, and it made him insane to know that she was already bare down there. Once the piece was off, he pulled back and stared. She was so beautiful.

Lydia lifted herself off him and pulled the covers off his hips, making sure his injured leg was not bothered. The erected organ could be seen against his thin sleeping pants. Pulling them off his hips and down his legs, the Dunmer got into a comfortable position against the headboard as the housecalr sat on his hips once more.

Daren rolled his eyes back as her wetness touched his hot member. Moving a finger, he slid it down her stomach until he found her wet folds and slid it in without difficulties. She felt so tight and warm it was driving him insane, wanting to shove his cock in her and fuck her until night.

Moaning, Lydia pulled her head back as his finger rubbed her inside, soon followed by another. "Ah, my Thane, that feels great." She whispered, her long, dark hair brushing his tights as she pulled her head back even more. Daren smiled seeing her writhe in pleasure, pleasure coming from him.

Pulling his fingers out, he grabbed his erection and rubbed it with the same hand, moistening himself to prevent hurting her. "Lydia, please, fuck me." The Dunmer whispered into her ear, driving her a little insane.

Lifting herself a little and grabbing his erection, she positioned and sat down on it, slowly pushing it inside her warm insides. Long moans and whispers kept coming out Daren's mouth as she lowered herself on him, and started moving little by little.

Soon after, Lydia was going up and down on him as the Dunmer pulled his head back in pleasure, her tight insides squeezing him deliciously. "Ah Lydia, faster." Daren groaned and grabbed her hips gently, lifting her and pulling her down hard, emitting a throaty moan from her. Her breasts bounced every time he did this, enticing him as the pressure in his crotch got hotter and hotter.

He was going to be done soon.

Leaving her hips and pulling her face towards him, his lips bit and sucked on her lips as her hips kept going up and down, getting him closer to the end.

His fingers twisted in her hair as an orgasm hit him hard, feeling her insides clench even tighter on him as hers hit her.

Riding out both their orgasms, Lydia kept moving her hips, kissing deeply until they both stopped and lay down in the bed, their lips never separating. Daren opened his eyes and stared into hers in pure bliss. It felt amazing to have an orgasm as intense as now. It had been a long time since he bedded anyone, and he wanted to keep Lydia as his last.

The Nord woman smiled at him and their lips met one more time in a sweet peck.

After moments of them just lying there and enjoying each other's body heat, Lydia separated herself from Daren and sat up, looking down at him.

"My Thane, should I leave now?" She asked, her bare breasts captivating his sight.

"Lydia, call me Daren and please, lay down. Just relax with me for a little while." The Dunmer said, pulling her down into his arms and embracing her. She felt so soft yet hard on his arms, almost as if she were made to have them around her.

Lydia laughed at the silliness of her calling him by his name.

"You know, we should have slept together five days ago, it wouldn't have been as boring."

Looking up at him, Lydia frowned and turned her head away from him. "So I am entertainment? Fine, see who'll come running every time you call my name." She closed her eyes feigning hurt.

"No, that's not what I meant! Lydia, I meant it when I said I've found you attractive since the first time we met." Daren said, trying to get her to look back at him.

"Whatever. Don't think I'll be carrying those dragon bones for you."

"Lydia!"

And so, the Dunmer found himself enjoying the time in bed more than hating it.


End file.
